Flip-Flop: Part One
Flip-Flop: Part One is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season and 137th overall. Jack helps Zandra sell her apartment to Will and Grace for their new flipping business as she moves to a retirement home. Lorraine comes back just as Karen and Lyle are about to give their relationship another chance. Synopsis The Flippers Who Care As Will and Grace begin their new house flipping venture by searching for properties to buy, Jack discovers that his previous acting coach Zandra, is moving to the actors' retirement village and is looking for someone to buy her apartment. Jack takes Will and Grace to Zandra's apartment and immediately expresses interest in its potential, especially after Zandra unknowingly offers it for a cheap price. After Will and Grace finish refurbishing the apartment, Zandra suddenly expresses her interest to get it back, but Will and Grace refuse, saying a deal has already been made. When Jack arrives to berate Will and Grace for refusing Zandra her own apartment, with his boyfriend Stuart sees the apartment and expresses that it would be the perfect place for him and Jack to move in together and start a family, to which Jack immediately agrees. Hello, Mother! After being kicked out of her apartment, Lorraine returns and is looking to move in with Lyle and Karen. Karen does not want her to move in, but Lyle turns on his charm and Karen agrees to have Lorraine stay with them. There is conflict right from the start since Lorraine is acting like a spoiled brat, because of their fragile relationship, Lyle gives into her every demand. Karen sees what is happening and is not happy at all, so she gives him some child-rearing advice consisting of "saying no" to Lorraine and to give her some discipline. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) * Shelley Morrison (Rosario Salazar) Guest * John Cleese (Lyle Finster) * Minnie Driver (Lorraine Finster) * David Foley (Stuart Lamarack) * Eileen Brennan (Zandra) Notes * Lorraine opens up that her tour with Taboo, the Boy George musical ended because she was caught having sex with other British artists Simply Red and Frankie Goes to Hollywood. Her involvement with Boy George was first mentioned in the episode The Accidental Tsuris. * After Jack introduces his friends to Zandra, Will mentions the time he attended one of her classes in the episode Prison Blues which helped him overcome his fear of speaking in front of a camera. Cultural references * During breakfast, Jack and Karen tell a gender-confused version of the 1982 film An Officer and a Gentleman. * Karen and Lyle sing an impromptu version of "Something Good" from the musical film The Sound of Music (1961), which starred Julie Andrews. During the previous episode, Will mentions Andrews' singing. * Karen again insists that Lorraine is scared of toothbrushes because of the stereotype that British people have bad oral hygiene. She first implies this in Dames at Sea. Later she calls Lorraine "Lady McBreath" because of her acting. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Two-part episodes